Christmas Wish
by nickie083100
Summary: Casey just wants one thing for Christmas this year: Her best  friend *and crush* back with her on Christmas.


**A/N: I told you I'd be making a girl for all members of the organization, sorry, only Axel, Marly, Zexion, and uhh, well I dunno yet. Okay, so heres Axels girl, Casey!**

**Christmas Wish**

"Hi Axel!" Casey said happily as she smiled.

"Yo, Cas." Axel said as he sat down on her bed drinking a can of soda.

"Umm, Axel?" Casey asked, bitting her lip.

"Yeah?" Axel said as his electric green eyes starred into her black ones. She pulled on her purple curls.

'_Just, tell him. That's all you gotta do, tell him.'_ She thought as she opened her mouth.

"Nothing, never mind." She said. Axel shrugged.

"Okay." He said as he lit his soda can on fire.

"BURN, BABY, BURN!" he said as it turned to ashes. Casey giggled.

"You better clean that up." she said as she summoned her chain. "Or else, you know what's gonna happen."

"Alright, I'll clean it up. By the way, merry Christmas." Axel said as he handed her a Santa Clause hat.

"Thanks, Axel." She said. She put it on, and Axel laughed.

"Where's your hat?" Casey asked, sitting indian style on her bed.

"I don't need one, my hair is red, and Xigbar told me it's a 'Christmas color.'" Axel said, pointing to his head. The red spikes suited him.

"Did you get anyone else a hat?" Casey asked. Axel blushed.

"No, I didn't." he said, turning his head.

"Oh." She said, smiling back at him. To her, his presence was a gift from a somebody out there they called 'Santa Clause.'

"Umm, Cas?" Axel said, turning his head.

"Yeah?" She asked, worried.

"I'm not going to be here for Christmas. Xemnas told me in advance that we have a huge mission to go on. I'm sorry." Axel said, sadly. He didn't want to see her expression. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Casey?" Axel asked before she ran out of the room. She went to look for Roxas, and when she found him she threw herself at him.

"Roxas! Axel won't be here for Christmas!" she sobbed, her tears not stopping. Roxas patted her back.

"Casey, I'm sorry, but there nothing I can do. Xemnas scares me a little…" Roxas said as he tried to comfort his friend. She just stood there crying in the hallway.

"Roxas, I don't know what I'm gonna do! Me and Axel have always spent Christmas together since I joined!" Casey cried. It's true, they spent every Christmas together ever since she joined the Organization. Axel was her best friend, the only one she had.

"I…I'm sorry, Casey." Roxas said as he tried to calm her down. He gave her a candy cane, and she smiled a small smile.

"Thank you, Roxas." She said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and smiled.

"Anything to make a friend happy." He said as he left to his room. Casey stood there and left to her room. Axel was gone, but she found a note on her bed.

'_Are you mad? I'm sorry, I didn't know, and we have to obey orders. I will miss you a lot, though. I'm sorry. I'm in my room if you wanna talk to me, got it memorized?'_ Casey read and went to Axel's room.

"Hey, Casey." Axel said, packing a small bag with his clothes: black cloaks and black pants.

"Hey, Axe." She said. She sat down on his bed and frowned.

"So, when are you leaving?" Casey asked, her big black eyes sad looking.

"In a little while." Axel said, sitting next to her. She wanted to cry but held in her tears.

"Oh." She said as she got out a small card.

"Merry Christmas, Axel." She said pulling off a fake smile and handed him the card. He knew it was a fake smile.

"Thanks, Cas." He said as he put it in his coat pocket.

'_Why doesn't he want to read it?'_ she thought as she was about to tell him, but Xigbar's screaming cut her off.

"AXEL WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Xigbar screamed

"Sorry, Casey, I gotta go." Axel said as he grabbed his bag. Casey didn't know what to do, so she ran up to him and hugged him, her small body looking like a doll *she is a teen*to his tall lanky body. Axel smiled.

"I will miss you also, Cas." Axel said as he hugged her back. Then he broke the hug and opened up a dark corridor and mouthed his last words 'Merry Christmas', then he left. Casey just ran to her room. It was the day before Christmas Eve, the day she and Axel were going to make cookies.

"What will I do now?" Casey thought as she sat on her bed. She got out Demyx's sitar *that she stole* and was looking for music online.

"Perfect!" Casey thought as she found a song. She needed to change the lyrics, but she still thought it was a great song.

"Xemnas?" Casey said, peeking into the room he was working in.

"Yes? What do you want?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could perform a song tomorrow, like a concert. Can I?" she said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Well, I suppose, yes. Now get out." He said and Casey ran out happily!

"Now everyone will know how I feel about him!" She thought as she went to her room, but as soon as she jumped on her bed, she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she said as she put the sitar under her bed. Demyx was standing there, looking upset.

"Have you seen my sitar?" Demyx asked.

"No, sorry, Dem." She said.

"HOW COULD I LOSE SOMETHING THAT BIG!" he said as he left the room.

"Whoo. Close one." She said as she pulled it out again and started to practice.

**CHRISTMAS EVE, 6:45**

"Okay, everybody be quiet! We have Casey here, playing a song called 'Dear Santa.' She altered the lyrics to fit her situation. Here she is, Casey!" Xemnas said as Casey made her way out to the stage. Right then Demyx screamed out "I knew you had it!" she didn't pay attention to him.

"Dear Santa, I need to change my Christmas list. There's one big thing I miss. You see, my friend is working far away from here. You know Santa, I asked for a new chain whip, and maybe some poker chips, but I'd trade it all for just one gift this year. Bring him home, Santa. Bring him to Roxas and me. Let us wake up Christmas morning, and find him standing by our tree. You can pick him up on your way, he could ride there in your sleigh. Don't make him spend Christmas all alone, bring him home." She sang, and the last notes she started to tear up. Everyone clapped for her. She was happy. Roxas stood up. She smiled her phony smile and left the room. Roxas followed her, but he found her crying in her room.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Roxas asked as he tried to comfort her.

"I miss Axel!" She said in her weeps.

"I do to, Casey. I miss him a lot, but its work he's gotta do." Roxas said.

"I DON'T CARE, I JUST NEED MY AXEL WITH ME! THAT'S ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR!" she cried into Roxas's cloak.

"It's okay, Casey." Roxas said as he gave her a smile and left. Casey stayed in her room all day long, and fell asleep around 11:56. She woke up to the sound of moving. She sat up and she smiled a real smile.

"AXEL!" She said as she raced towards him, right next to her Christmas tree.

"Hey, how's my Casey doin?" Axel asked. Casey just ran up to him and hugged him.

"Axel?" she said as she looked at his face.

"Yeah?" He said as he stared down at her. He saw two black orbs she called eyes and curly locks of purple hair.

"I…I love you." She said. She's read about that feeling online. It's a feeling you get when you are with someone special to you, who you care about and would do anything for. Axel showed that feeling to her.

"I love you, too." He said. Then she pressed her lips against his, which she read was called a kiss. It's to show affection. Then he returned it.

"And that's to prove it." she said as she kissed him again.

"Casey, I've loved you ever since you first came to the Organization." He said, smiling at her.

"I loved you since I first came, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship." She said as she went to sit on her bed. Axel also sat on it. Axel smiled and laughed.

"Hehe, I read online that after you kiss a person, you become their boyfriend. Well, I am your boyfriend now." Axel said, laughing. Casey smiled.

"And I'm your girlfriend." She said as they both chatted about things they did.

And Casey got her Christmas Wish.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, I used a song called Bring Him Home, Santa, but I changed the lyrics around. Shout outs: KC-Chan13, violetyetawesome, Terra ForceXIII, And last (but certainly not least) Blu Bearry!**


End file.
